dead silence naruto part 3
by the undead alchemist
Summary: enjoi


_Deadly Silence (naruto) part 3_

_Cell 7 just looked at you and Yuki. You glanced at Kakashi , who was studying the situation. He knew something was up. He was about to say something, when the windows, glass, and everything fragile exploded into millions of pieces. " yuki…" you say calmly. " looks like they found us". You grab of him and run upstairs, before you said: "hey I would run if I were you" to cell 7. more glass explodes sending shards of debry everywhere. Cell 7 teleports to the roof. Their eyes widened as the saw the village ignited in flames. Why didn't they hear it? They had no idea. _

"_kakashi-sensei, what do we do" sakura said worriedly. "we need to hurry and find the person who is destroying the village" kakashi says. 'kyoki…. That name….it sounds so familiar…. And her aura was all wrong' he thought._

_Back to you-_

_You run and slam your bedroom door and rip off your kimono. You quickly change into your ninja attire . " yuki! grab your things, and meet me at the back door! Hurry!" you yell. He scrambled to get his things. You smell smoke. ' their tearing the whole village down' you thought. you grabbed your weapons, and ran downstairs. You made it to the back door. You found the freaking out yuki their also. In 1 swift movement you had pulled out your katana. You had two but you had to hold onto yuki. You both run out the house into your backyard that stretched into the forest. You noticed that yuki was shaking. " its alright yuki, I won't let them touch you." You said to him. He looked at you horror in his eyes, but he nodded anyway. suddenly the side of the house totally exploded, sending you and yuki flying. Before you had plummeted into the ground you quickly grabbed yuki in the air. You take the fall and skid on the ground. "thanks for the save" yuki said weakly. He gets on his feet, and you pull out a scroll. You quickly do some hand signs, and a mini explosion goes off. The smoke clears, to reveal a large cat( it the size of an alpha wolf!). " nirvana , take yuki to the village of the leaf. Do not look back at any cost." You say and lifted yuki onto nirvana. Before yuki could say anything nirvana ran off. ' Now let us begin' you think. You turn back to your now burning village. You see figures coming out of the smoke. Your eyes narrow as you see the last person you wanted to see, but kinda expected them. " kabuto" you hissed. " aw how nice to see you too kyoki" he said coyly. He had a mask over his mouth so the smoke would't choke him, and so you could't see his full identity. He was about to say something when you cut him off. "I am not coming back" you say coldly. He smirks. "aww why so mean?" he said playfully. He appeared behind you, and grabbed your arms. " your coming" he said seriously. " I am not his puppet, and I will __not__ become a monster" you refuse, and struggle under his grip. He chuckles. " I think its to late for that, darling" he whispered in your ear. You growl and swiftly kick him to the side. Your blood-shot eyes that grow a narrow line in the middle to make them like cats eyes. You look down to your hands to see that your nails were growing into claws. You scream and a blast of black chakra shot from your body, and started to swirl around you. " you can't escape who your true self" kabuto adds, walking toward you. "NO!" you yelled and darted off into the forest. Using your wind element, you sped up. But before you could sense them , bombs went off all around you. The blasts of fire burnt your skin, and you screamed and fell to the ground. " no I have to get to yuki " you said weakly and struggled to get up, but only to shot down by a kunai into your shoulder. You gasped from the pain, and fell back down. Kabuto walked over to you, with a smirk. " can't escape?" he asked playfully. Suddenly he stomped on your wound, pushing the kunai right through your shoulder. Your eyes turned glassy, and gasped, but do not scream. "scream kyoki, let me hear you" kabuto said playfully. You did nothing. " SCREAM KYOKI!" he now yelled. You parted your mouth, but before you could make a sound, kabuto was knocked to the side by a white blur. You tried to see who it was but you blacked out before you could, your hand grasping the kunai that dug into your shoulder and into the ground beneath you._

_Til next time fellow humans! –sincerely yours the undead alchemist_


End file.
